Magic's Problem
by Airotciv
Summary: Made by Airotciv, Lurks In Shadows and Queen's Own. -What happens when you get Tylendel, Vanyel and Stefen in the same place? Pure chaos, of course.-
1. In The Havens

Heyla guys!! This is my muse Vrrall's idea. This is to be a colaborated fic between Me, Lurks in shadows, and one of the Queen's Owns. I dunno which one. And also, this is just a prologue. Real action in next chappie!

Disclaimer: All belongs to Misty. Sad, but true.

Reviews loved!!

The Shadow-Lover just sat there on his cloud, gazing down upon Velgarth. That was the fifty-second time he had done that this week. It was starting to annoy the Star-Eyed. They were, after all, in the Havens. How could anybody get depressed, even if your job consisted of death?

"Are you all right?" She asked. "You haven't been paying any attention to the dead-You delegated that to Vkandis long ago, and we all know He is awful at it."

"Vanyel and Stefan aren't working out," He said, grimly.

"What do you mean?" The Goddess said. "I've already lifebonded them-For goodness's sake, we've put more attention and power into Vanyel and Tylendel in the past century or so than we have with everyone else combined! How can it not be working out?"

The Shadow-Lover sighed. "It just isn't. Vanyel's still as much a work-obsessed fool as he was before Stefen, only now he's worried half to death that Stefen'll die."

"Oh," She said. "I have an idea. Vkandis!"

"Yes?" The Sunlord walked over to them.

"He says that Van and Stef aren't working. Tylendel worked better. So, I have a plan-But it'll mean a time-transfer, an age-transfer, a three-way-lifebond, and a soul-shift. You up to that?"

"Yes..." He said softy. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking of splitting Tylendel And Stefen into two souls, bringing Vanyel, Stefen and Tylendel to the same age, then to when Tylendel was a trainee, then lifebonding the three, you bet I am!"

"Stop that, please. You'll get people thinking you're from Earth," He chuckled.

"So what if I was?" She protested.

"You two, stop fighting. How are we going to do this?" The Shadow-Lover looked back down at Vanyel.

"First, we stop time." The Star-Eyed grinned. "I can just see Van freaking out while watching this all happen."

"Done." Vkandis nodded. Everything below them stopped.

"Then, split Tylendel's soul."

This took a little bit longer, but a few moments later she heard a "Done" from behind her.

She looked back. "Put him in his body, silly!! There... It's okay Tylendel's soul, we didn't mean to hurt you."

The two others rolled their eyes. "And what next?" Vkandis said.

"Bring them to the same age..."

"Done."

"Bring them all back in time..."

"Done."

"Oh-Kay!" She smiled, almost looking human. Except for the eyes, that is. "Now, release time-"

"And prepare for chaos." The Shadow-Lover said.

Ok, don't kill me-And please review!


	2. Tylendel: Of Dreams and Songs

Airotciv: Heyla guys! I'm here with my muse, Vrrall, to respond to all of those reviews! I'm giving apple pie(traditional). So, sit back and relax as I answer your reviews! And please review so Queen's Own can answer reviews for this chapter!

Lurks In Shadows: HEY!!! You pie-stealer! You don't have a right to even-Never mind. You're my friend, and you're gonna write the third chappie(yes, with that idea you had!) so you can get pie. hands Em huge homemade apple pie

Wizard116: Thanks! Have some pie. And vanilla ice cream. Ya' want whipped cream too?

Delphine Pryde: Yes, it certainly should be. Otherwise it'd be a waste of both of our time. Oh, nevermind. It'll be good, trust me.

Ssjbookgirl: Take some pie! Sorry, even if I knew I couldn't tell ya' what's gonna happen, because our muses are writing it and aren't warning us in advance. We only know a tiny bit. glares at Vrrall

Moonlight: Thank you! Pie? Well, this is more, I suppose....

Fireblade K'Chona: Is that good or bad? Sorry, I'm bad at this. New to the author-thingy. Here's some more pie, if you want it.

Etcetera-Cat: Well, thanks for voicing your opinion. We understand that. I won't kill you. hands off whole giant pie

PrettyKittyOreo: Good. It -better- be interesting. Otherwise I'd have to get a new muse, and I fear I've become quite attatched to Vrrall.

DarkAngelWings: Ok, here's your update!

Tylendel: Of Dreams and Songs

Tylendel Frelennye sat straight up in bed with a jolt. Thunder crashed outside and he could hear the rain coming down, just as he could Sense the thunderheads over Haven. Remembering his very strange dream he reached out a Mindtouch to Gala just to reassure himself that she was still there. A sleepy annoyed, yet loving hello answered him.

:_Why__ did you wake me up, __Chosen__?_: she asked sleepily.

:_I__-I had the strangest dream,_: he confessed.

:_About__ what?_: she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

:_Nothing__ to worry about,_: he assured her, not really wanting to irritate her with his pointless –although somewhat worrying- dream. :_Go__ back to sleep love._: She sent back sleepy thanks and pulled out of his mind. 'Lendel lay back in bed and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, he remembered the dream.

_Staven was dead. His twin beloved twin- murdered. By who? The Leshara. What to do? Get revenge. Kill them. All of them. And that was what he was doing. He'd gated here, to the Leshara, rage and madness burning in his heart. Calling power from a source outside him, he called _wyrsa_. Assuming it was Gala, he said nothing. _

_But no, here was Gala. She trumpeted in rage at the _wyrsa_. Turned to him and said the most awful words he'd ever heard: _I do not know you. You are not my Chosen_. And even in the dream, pain had ripped through his heart and soul. But if it hadn't been Gala that had given him the power, it had to have been-_

_He turned and saw, his Aunt's arrogant fosterling, Vanyel. Vanyel? What was _he_ doing here? And then he realized where the power had come from. Vanyel's Mage-Gift in Potential had channeled through their lifebond- _lifebond?_ Where in the hells had _that_ come from? _

'Lendel shook his head and laughed softly. It was that thought that had convinced him that it was all just a dream. A weird, creepy dream. Who would ever have thought, that in the depths of his mind, he would think he was lifebonded to the arrogant Vanyel Ashkevron, the posing peacock of court. And yet-

'Lendel found that he was oddly attracted to his mentor's handsome nephew. _Gods, I'm tired,_ he thought. _To be thinking about Vanyel?__ I really did stay up late last night._ Looking at the sleeping form beside him, he grinned. _No doubts there._

Sleeping beside him was a Bardic Trainee with hair to match the robes he would soon possess. Stef was 15, two years younger than him, and was probably the person he loved best in the world beside Gala and his twin. Now there was the logical person to dream about lifebonding with. Stef was the only other openly _shay'a'chern_ person in the Palace currently. They had met a while back, shortly before Vanyel had arrived in Haven. And well- 'Lendel grinned again as the slender Bardic Trainee stirred slightly in his sleep, stretching out and taking up more space that he should have been able to, looking at his size. _Like a cat,_ 'Lendel thought, amused. _Takes up more room that is physically possible by any laws of nature._

The Bard's eyes opened, and he smiled. "Up early again 'Lendel?" he said, words still slurred with sleep. 'Lendel smiled back.

"Bad dreams," was his only explanation.

"About what?"

"Nothing." Now that he'd woken up, he really didn't want to talk about it. There was something about that dream that had been just a tad bit too real for his comfort. Stef shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I'm going back to sleep. Unless," he smiled suggestively. "You have other plans."

"I might," 'Lendel said, feigning disinterest. "Do you?"

"Most certainly."

_A few days later_

Catching a hint of Bardic Gift enhanced singing, 'Lendel left Gala's side where he'd been walking and hurried towards the source of the singing. Before he was close enough to distinguish the lyrics, he Felt the humor and mocking tone of the Bard. With growing uncertainty, he could distinguish the voice of none other than Stef. _But who would Stef be mocking_-

Rounding a corner, he found himself several feet away from a large cluster of Trainees, Healer, Herald and Bardic alike. He even caught a few glimpses of full Whites, Greens and Reds in the group. At the far end of the group, stood Stef, singing acapella a very unflattering song. Now that he could distinguish the lyrics, 'Lendel grew angrier and angrier by the minute.

"-_Cold eyes, hair the color of my heart_

_Come to my throne and speak your part_

_I can't be bothered to waste my time_

_For the reign of the arrogant is mine_

_King of all those who posture and preen_

_Who seldom have a record that's clean_

_My court's not a pleasant place to be_

_By the worst of all the hangers on has got to be me!_

_King Vanyel the cold hearted_

_With emotion I have parted_

_Love and care I do not touch_

_But of arrogance I have too much!_

_Staring down my nose, I make my way_

_Through my long and lonely day_

_If you would but kiss my feet_

_I would gladly take you off the street_

_Place you in a palace of ice_

_Isn't it just so nice?_

_In the same condition as my heart_

_Lonely as I am, far apart_

_Without a friend, am I_

_Doesn't it just make you want to cry_

_But should I cry _

_I'd surely die_

_The tears would freeze, I'd shiver apart_

_Because I'm King Vanyel of the cold heart!_"

At the end of the song, he cut in sharply. "Stef." The Bard looked up at 'Lendel.

"Heyla," he said brightly, scarcely missing a beat. "How are you 'Lendel?" His smile faded slightly when he noticed the angry look 'Lendel sported. Quietly he excused himself from the circle of Trainees he'd gathered. "I'll be right back," he promised. He followed 'Lendel into the Field, sheltered by Gala's body from the casual glances of others.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked amiably.

"Stef!" 'Lendel burst out. "I can't believe you!"

"What, the song about Vanyel?" Stef laughed. "He's an arrogant brat who deserved to be taken down a peg or two. Savil's nephew or no, Vanyel Ashkevron is-" He continued with several words that 'Lendel –used to swearing and cursing- winced at.

"Stef, that's a little harsh," he said, beginning to feel angry. "Sure he's arrogant, but there are times that it seems as though it's all an act-"

"Oh really," Stef said, beginning to be angry as well. "And next you'll be saying he's _shay'a'chern_ too."

"He might be," 'Lendel argued angrily. _How could he do something like this?_

"Oh, 'Lendel," Stef said. "It was just a joke, a song."

"You hit his vanity and made him look foolish in front of a group of Trainees, who-"

"Already hate him in the first place. And he knows it."

:_He__ has a point there love_.: As always, Gala felt the need to add her bit.

"But it's still not right!" 'Lendel protested. "You were abusing your Gift, and your position-"

"Other people do it all the time," Stef said dismissively. "The nobles definitely do."

"But they're not Bards," 'Lendel argued. "You have a responsibility they don't."

"To who? Arrogant, useless fosterlings like Vanyel Ashkevron?"

"No. To your position as a Bard."

"And you're disgracing your position as a Herald-Trainee," Stef shot back. "You're letting Vanyel insult and walk all over every single one of the Trainees."

"I'm not a babysitter, Stef," 'Lendel snapped. "I'm just a Trainee."

"An irresponsible Trainee who doesn't deserve to be Chosen." Stef was furious, a state 'Lendel had never before seen him in. _Who doesn't deserve to be Chosen_... A chill ran down his spine.

_I do not know you-_

_You are not my __Chosen-___

_And never ending pain and heartbreak-_

_Like half of him had died-_

He didn't see the fury growing in his eyes, turning them from their usual warm brown to a cold hard color that made Stef step back a pace. He was aware of a growing rage and fear.

:_Chosen__-__ What's wrong?_: Gala's Voice was concerned. Her love for him brought him from raw emotion back to a state of thinking and doing.

"Never," he said quietly. "Say that again." Stef, fearful, nodded.

"'Lendel-" he said, desperate for forgiveness and for the rage in 'Lendel's eyes to go away. "Please- I'm sorry-"

"Go away," 'Lendel said slowly. Stef left slowly, hurt in his eyes. He had gotten far away, but not so far that he wasn't aware of it, when 'Lendel buried his face in Gala's neck and surrendered to tears of fury and fear.

Queen's Own: I hope you liked! The next chapter is either Airotciv's or LIS's (LIS = Lurks In Shadows- I'm too lazy to type!) I'm not sure which, so don't blame me if it's slow in coming smiles innocently.

Sami: Please send me reviews. S'mores for you if you review! And Queen's Own will give me scratches if you review! So please send praise or constructive criticism for this hardworking and devoted muse bats eyelashes.

Queen's Own: Wow that looks disturbing, Sami. A Change-something or other batting it's eyelashes- shakes head Well, you heard him folks! Hit the pretty purple button! It's there for a reason, you know! Zhai'helleva! Queen's Own


	3. Vanyel: Moping

Queen's Own, who was supposed to do the A/N's, hasn't. So, this is LIS, filling in.

Sami says thank you to all reviewers.

LIS deeply apoligizes for the lateness of this chap.

LIS blames QO and her lack of A/N writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

_"But should I cry_

_I'd surely die_

_The tears would freeze, I'd shiver apart_

_Because I'm King Vanyel of the cold heart!"_

_Who am_ I _to care if they make a stupid_ _song about me?_ _I don't need them. I don't need them or their stupid_ approval!

_Then why can't I get that_ _Gods-be-damned_ song _out of my head?_

_No. I _don't _care. I don't care. I don't need them._

With that last thought Vanyel summoned a bit of the ice-dream-the only thing he _did _need, as he told himself, held his head up, and walked slowly out of the grove he had been pacing

-only to find a large group of Bardic Trainees, huddled in a tight circle, muffled voices singing a non-identifiable tune. As he approached, they slowly broke apart. One, who he recognized from his Religions class, and obviously one of the leaders of the group, made a move as to approach him, took another look at him, and stopped.  He made a gesture to the group behind him, and they all started singing loudly, the same tune. The only difference was this time he could recognize it...

_"Cold eyes, hair the color of my heart_

_Come to my throne and speak your part_

_I can't be bothered to waste my time_

_For the reign of the arrogant is mine!"___

Vanyel forced himself not to care, not to even change his expression-

__ _"King of all those who posture and preen_

_Who seldom have a record that's clean_

_My court's not a pleasant place to be_

_By the worst of all the hangers on has got to be me__!"___

-but it was _hard_, so hard, as they went on-

_"King Vanyel the cold hearted_

_With emotion I have parted_

_Love and care I do not touch_

_But of arrogance I have too much__!"___

-Vanyel quickly suppressed tears that were threatening to form-

_"Staring down my nose, I make my way_

_Through my long and lonely day_

_If you would but kiss my feet_

_I would gladly take you off the street_

_Place you in a palace of ice_

_Isn't it just so nice?"___

_Don't...need...them-_

_"In the same condition as my heart_

_Lonely as I am, far apart_

_Without a friend, am I_

_Doesn't it just make you want to cry?"_

-the ice dream. He summoned it, let it consume him-

_"But should I cry _

_I'd surely die_

_The tears would freeze, I'd shiver apart_

_Because I'm King Vanyel of the cold heart!"___

He didn't care anymore. He couldn't care, as they came to the closing lines-all he knew was cold. Cold, ice-he could barely hear the mocking singing of the group in front of him. The cold filled his ears, his eyes, his feet, his hands, his heart, consuming him at an almost frightening rate.

Suddenly, a new figure stepped out of the crowed, one he hadn't noticed, one he knew too well

Stefen, his aunt's favorite protege's lover

_-and a stuck-up bastard not worthy of the uniform he wears oh _so _proudly, _he thought bitterly.

Stefen stepped forward, and yelled, "And that's for making Tylendel mad at me, you arrogant pig!"

_What in all the god's names did_ I _do?_ he thought, _what could I have done to make him mad?_

Vanyel held his head up high and walked off into the same grove he had come out of just a few minutes ago

_-though it seems like so much more-_

-and, much to his extreme embarrassment, literally bumped into Tylendel himself. Vanyel felt his heart beat faster unexplainably, and he was _sure_ his face was growing red that very second. He stood there, tongue tied, for what seemed to be about two eternities, until Tylendel spoke softly, just one word...

"Vanyel..."

"Tylendel, I-" he began, getting his nerve up, but at that moment, one of the Trainees that had been in that group walked by, humming _that_ song.

Vanyel lost his nerve again and fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun... and thus concludes Lurks in Shadows' chapter! What happens next? Review and then Airotciv will write a chapter and you will get to find out!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW!!! Even if you don't ever want to see any more of this stupid story EVER AGAIN!!!!! Ok, so the point of Random Rambling #9329832312 is: STOP READING THIS STUPID AUTHOR'S NOTE AND REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!! What are you doing still reading this? I thought I told you to go review!


	4. Stefen: Insanity And Betrayal

-announcer voice- Hello, I'm LIS, here with your reviewer responses. I sincerely apologize for the long wait, but Air was being slow.

Wizard116- Thanks for your encouragement! You make muses very happy creatures.

Storm Queen-hands invisible trophy- You made Air scared! (Whoo that rhymes!) Good job. (QO says masturbation. Air agrees. LIS wonders why the hell you would even want to know.)

Fyliwion- Welcome to ML fanfiction! I hope we made a good impression. Thanks for the review!

Mandy5- Thanks, sorry about Air and her slowness.

Kitish Veldgryr-points up- read Mandy5's reviewer response.

Lizai- Air'da thunk it, actually. You'll just have to wait and see... -mysterious look- Sorry about Air's slowness.

bunny angel- Thanks much. -grin- We hope we don't disappoint you.

LadyoftheBlackFlame- Thankya for your wonderful review.

Solitaire- Thanks... I wouldn't either... heh heh, Mine and QO's are rather obvious... Airotciv can insert something here as to the pronouncing of hers... if she wants... /Air here... Just like to say, it's pronounced "Ae-rot-siv" or "Air-ot-siv." It's Victoria spelled backwards, so you can just call me Tori too. /

SkyeLight2x1- Thank you, I'm sorry about Air's slowness, and about the length of my chapters -grinny-

xRubySohox, Star, and MageFlame- Thank you so much to all of you! My muses love you!

Nanashi- Nah, Van's just jealous... and hurt... heh heh, yeah, he doesn't like Stef all that much at this point... but he will sooner or later-mysterious voice- You'll just have to wait and see!

Skatertrina, AlariaDragonlady, and Pixy- Thanks! My muses love you too-grin grin-

/Air here again, just wanted to say that LIS did this pretty early on, so to everyone who wasn't mentioned then, I'll thank you all and respond next chapter. Thanks to everyone who yelled at me to continue. Except LIS. –smacks LIS/

-

* * *

"King Vanyel the cold hearted

With emotion I have parted

Love and care I do not touch

But of arrogance I have too much"

Stefen slowly walked through the halls of the Collegium. Even he wasn't sure where exactly he was going, other than being mildly aware that he was lost. He needed to get away from the evil, arrogant Vanyel, the one who had stolen 'Lendel. He would pay for that.

But, in the meantime, he was lost. This was bad, if only because he needed to know where he was in order to plot revenge. All's fair in love and war, right?

Stef turned quickly, sighting one of the rooms where he had classes. Now he knew where he was! Of course, it was far from where he was going, but what did it matter? He knew where he was, and all was well.

It was then that it dawned upon Stefen. It was very late. Very, very late, and storming. And with this realitization, sanity came tumbling back upon Stefen. Finally. It was certainly taking long enough. Vanyel wasn't really evil... A pain, certainly, and annoying. An arrogant prig for sure. But... Evil? No, Van wasn't evil.

In fact, he probably spent so much time worrying about his outfit that he didn't have the godsbedamned time to be evil. Now that was familiar ground. Insulting Vanyel, but doing it in a kind way, this time.

Stefen smiled despite himself as he imagined the boy searching for the perfect outfit. "Boy," because he thought of Vanyel as a child, even though Stefen wasn't Vanyel's senior by much, if he was at all. Was he? Stefen wasn't certain. Either he couldn't remember or he didn't care, probably the latter. Well, what did it matter? Vanyel was an arrogant bastard. Stefen would get revenge.

It was really a pity that his mind kept winding around in circles, and if the boy hadn't been too busy getting himself worked up to notice, he would have realized that he was basing his entire argument, the entire "I-hate-Vanyel"-ness, was almost completely unfounded. Sure, he was arrogant, but still, an okay person, he guessed.

For the second time in about five minutes, his sanity came back. Again. Only this time, with the sanity came the idea that maybe, just maybe, Vanyel wasn't an issue. And maybe the fact that Stefen was lost was an issue.

For one thing, it was dark. Way too dark for his happiness. Not that dark was a bad thing, at least not all of the time, but Stef wasn't used to seeing the Collegium in the dark, making him doubly lost. So. First order of business. Getting unlost.

He walked randomly around the halls, hardly even feeling his aching feet in the half-asleep state he was already in. Sleep was all that was important, now. He would find his way back to Savil's suite. He would sleep. He would dream of killing Vanyel. He would wake up and maybe, if he was lucky, his dreams would become reality. Maybe. But he wouldn't tell anybody that, certainly not. Never, not if he were being tortured.

Either that, or he would be plotting the death of Vanyel Ashkevron with the entire school, creatively inventing the worst death one could imagine. After all, Stefen was a Bardic Trainee, and he did have the gift of Creativity. With access to all kinds of ballads and tales, he could do anything. And if he could write songs, why not deaths?

This was what was going through the head of the young Trainee, the death of Vanyel Ashkevron. He would kill him-

No. He wouldn't kill him.

What?

_If I kill him, 'Lendel will be mad at me… So I won't kill him._ This was Stefen's mind at work, trying to make up for the strange part of him that didn't want to kill Vanyel. Maybe he was going insane.

No, just that death is so bloody. Why kill him if it might stain my clothing, and I might get in trouble? Now, what I need to do is hire an accomplice.

Yep. Stefen was certainly going insane.

In the meantime, in his insanity he had somehow managed to find his way. Which was good. Maybe. Maybe it would have been better for him to collapse on the floor. Who knew? As it was, he walked rather slowly into Savil's suite, into the room he shared with Tylendel.

Errr… Normally shared with Tylendel, as the blond wasn't there. At all. His thoughts continued to rage well into sleep.

Tylendel wasn't there.


	5. Tylendel: Oops?

Airotciv here, making up for what LIS didn't respond to, and current responses. You all get…. Pizza? Vrrall, when have people ever given out /pizza/ to reviewers? Oh well, whatever.

Pixy: For the question you asked, Stef and 'Lendel were part of the same soul, but the gods have decided that Van needs both Stef and 'Lendel. So, they're now two separate souls, although they might recognize each other… Yeah, I don't get that either. Who knows. Here's some pizza.

Caelistes: Yes, we have got a lot of reviews… But more can't hurt, right? And I updated. And here's another update. –hands slice of pizza-

Insert Name Here: Here's another chapter. With pizza attached!

I Have No Name, Hahahahahaha..cough sorry: We'll promise to write more. Or I'll have to shoot the other people helping with this. And they wouldn't like that, would they? Nooo, they wouldn't. And, since you made me laugh, you get two pieces of pizza.

LIS: Oh, shut up, will you? It hasn't been that long! –smacks- ((Note the lack of pizza.))

Airotciv: Yay! Me! You get the whole universe full of pizza, me.

Tessabe: Mwahaha. We have plans. Okay, not really. I have no clue where this is going. Pizza?

AlariaoftheDragons: Maybe. Maybe not. Shhhhhh….

wizard116: Thanka.

SpirtsFlame: Maybe. Maybe. Not saying for sure, 'cuz I'm mean like that.

ssjbookgirl: Well, way I kinda see it, Stef got the idea ever since 'Lendel defended Van. He's a tiny bit jealous. Go figure.

Air: Thanks for reviewing, everyone. Continue to review, please. We'll love you for forever if you do. And ever. Anyway, everyone gets pizza. Especially me. 'Cuz I'm greedy. On to Queen's Own.

Queen's Own: Hi guyz! It's been a while but I missed all you guyz! This chap backtracks a little bit and takes place starting at the end of Chapter Three (Van's last chap). We're gonna leave Stef for a little while.

Tylendel: Oops?

He walked slowly through the Field, his arm swung over Gala's withers. His white-hot rage had dissolved into frustrated tears only seconds after Stef had stalked away. That had been over a candlemark ago. He had remained with Gala to avoid Stef, and the knowing looks of many Trainees who had no doubt connected the dots of an angry Stef and a 'Lendel with reddened eyes to mean a lover's spat. The nosy Blues wouldn't be half as bad as the Bardic Trainees either. And there was one particularly nosy Empath in Healer's that he wouldn't want knowing his troubles either.

So here he was, much later, wandering around aimlessly with his beloved, the one who would never leave him, Gala. :_I'll always be here,_: she had said, soothing his tears. :_I love you_.:

:_Love you,_: he said, wrapping his arms around her neck in a quick squeeze.

:_I love you too,_: she said, letting her love for him wash down their link. :_I have from the moment I saw you and I always will_.:

:_Always?_: he asked, suddenly needing to know. :_Always, no matter what I do, no matter how big a mistake I make? No matter what, you will always love me?_:

:_Of course,_: she soothed. :_For ever 'Lendel. I love you, and I will never leave you_.:

He buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent of horse that clung to her. :_I needed to know that. I don't know why. I just did._:

:_Never doubt it again,_: she said. :_Now, splash some water on your face and go talk to Stef. You two shouldn't be arguing. I like that Bard_.:

'Lendel sighed. :_I guess_…: But at his Companion's insistent prodding, he turned his walking towards the Collegia. Stepping near the edge of a grove, he turned to talk to Gala- and ran straight into Vanyel.

The object of his lovers' spat turned bright red and hastily stepped back. 'Lendel took a moment to get his own thoughts back- they had been strangely shaken by the abrupt encounter.

The sight of the other's pained eyes was enough to make his heart ache. At the same time, Vanyel looked like a startled deer. After a moment, he said gently, "Vanyel…"

Vanyel swallowed hard. "Tylendel, I-"

At that moment, a Heraldic Trainee walked by. Seeing Vanyel, he smiled mischievously and hummed a few bars of Stef's now infamous song. Hurt flashed across Vanyel's face as he turned and fled.

'Lendel cursed the foolish Trainee –a girl he knew only vaguely named Tryna- before breaking into a jog after Vanyel. He caught up quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vanyel," he said quickly. "I'm sorry about Stef's song. He didn't-" He laughed bitterly and changed what he was about to say. "He didn't think through what he was doing. And he's probably not going to apologize. But I at least, am sorry." He extended his tiny bit of Empathy in an attempt to soothe the other boy.

Vanyel flushed, staring at his feet. "It's all right," he mumbled. "I'm used to it. No one at home liked me much either."

"Maybe if you stopped trying to be such an arrogant peacock people would like you better," Tylendel said. As Vanyel's head shot up, he added, "Those airheads at court can't be very interesting. If you promise to give people a chance, I'll put in a good word for you with the Trainees."

"You- would do that?" Vanyel asked, disbelievingly. In his eyes was something of a small puppy that's only ever been beaten, patted on the head and given table scraps.

Tylendel shrugged. "It's the least I can do to make up for what Stef did. Don't judge him too harshly. He- sometimes doesn't think." He laughed quietly. "That's part of what I love about him."

"You-" Something flashed across Vanyel's face that was gone too quickly for 'Lendel to place. "I mean- people talk, but I-" He blushed as Tylendel chuckled quietly.

"What, parents didn't tell you what being _shay'a'chern _meant?" At Vanyel's confused look, he explained. "You didn't know until you came to Haven that it was possible for two people of the same sex to be in love?" Vanyel shook his head, his face now a vibrant shade of red.

"My- father," he said, haltingly. "He- didn't want me to- to know that-" He broke off with a startled cry as something shoved him.

Tylendel reached out to catch him, acting reflexively. But he miscalculated and was pulled down by Vanyel's slight weight to fall to the ground underneath him. Vanyel flushed even redder (if it was even possible) and quickly moved to scramble to his feet.

'Lendel did not know what possessed him right then to grab the younger boy's arm. Startled, Vanyel looked at him and tortured silver locked with confused amber. The moment seemed to last for eternities. And then slowly, Vanyel lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips against 'Lendel's.

There was a palpable shock as their lips touched. It was a brief, chaste kiss but it unleashed a floodgate of emotions and questions in Tylendel's mind. Vanyel too, looked shocked. Tylendel released his grip on the boy's arm and he fled.

Tylendel closed his eyes and just lay there for a moment. _What the hell just happened?_ he wondered. _What in the seven hells just possessed me and why did I do that? I love Stef- right?_ Was it just his anger at Stef that had made him react that way? His mind refuted that suggestion as quickly it sprang to life. Which meant it was something else- Head spinning, he opened his eyes to meet a concerned set of sapphire eyes.

:_Oops?_:

Queen's Own: Teehee. I love confusing my characters. It's o so fun. Well, LIS has the next chap. So for now, Sami and I are saying bye-bye. Please review. We'll give you chocolate! Or cookies.


End file.
